Video Killed The Radio Stars
by Amenan
Summary: Kyle's the radio star of South Park High and Stan is his radio partner. Cartman starts a TV show, but he needs Kyle to get people to watch it. Cartman needs to trick Kyle into staying on his TV show forever, but how? With something he loves. Hint: Stan
1. Stan & Kyle Radio

"_I ain't here to do anything halfway, don't give a damn what anyone might say. I just wanna' freefall for a whileeeeee. That rebel moon is shining, those stars burn like diamonds. Hellbent on chasing down that crazy slide, I'll follow you where you're leading, to the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me runnin' baby, willld at hearrrrrt."_

Stan cringed in his usual seat next to Kyle. They were in the radio room in the school's main office, sitting behind their usual desk. Blasting music that every student could tune in to at will.

Kyle nodded his head along with the music, his mic bobbed along with him.

Stan felt like he was going to vomit. He flicked Kyle on his shoulder.

Kyle stopped. "Yeah?"

"What is this crap?" Stan hissed.

"By crap do you mean "Wild At Heart" by Gloriana?" Kyle asked.

"If that's what this song is, then that's EXACTLY what I meant. What the hell, Kyle. This is worst than Taylor Swift."

Kyle gasped and jumped a little from his chair. "Thank God you reminded me."

Kyle reached back and pressed a button on the big, gray looking box behind him and Stan. It turned Kyle's mic back on.

"And that was "Wild At Heart" by Gloriana. This next one goes out to our head cheerleader, Janine Sparks for her 17th birthday. It's "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Janine, call me baby!"

Kyle fake laughed and reached behind him again to turn his mic off.

Stan sighed. "Kyle, does it not bother you that you know all the lyrics to "The Climb?"

"There's always gonna' be another mountain. I'm always gonna' wanna' make it moveee. IT'S THE CLIMMMBBBBBBBB." Kyle tried to mimick Miley Cyrus' voice. Stan chuckled.

"You sound like you're a chain smoker."

Kyle laughed too. "Then that's about right isn't it?"

Cartman walked into the radio room, looking around casually like he'd never seen the room before but he wasn't completely displeased by its appearance.

"Good afternoon, Stan." Cartman smiled at Stan.

Then Cartman shot a look of aged contempt at Kyle. "Good afternoon, Kyle."

"Afternoon, Cartman. Got a song request?" Stan asked as he started to pull out a stack of CD's and a signature form for Cartman.

"No, no requests today song boy." Cartman kept his eyes fixed on Kyle. Kyle tried his best to ignore him but whenever he lifted his eyes from the desk, there were Cartman's eyes again.

Waiting. Expecting.

If looks could kill, Kyle would've been dead the moment Cartman walked in.

"I'm here to tell you that you're fired. You're done. You're history." Cartman widely grinned, still staring at Kyle.

"What are you talking about, assface?" Stan asked casually, like the term "assface" was the same as "dude".

"I'm talking about this room being turned into a janitor's closet. Or haven't you noticed? Every classroom in this whole school has a TV in it Stan."

"True." Kyle validated Cartman's statement. It was the first thing he'd said since Cartman came in.

"I think it's time I bring this school into the future." Cartman announced. "I think it's time for an upgrade."

"What?" Stan was still confused by Cartman's words. He was too busy trying to pick the next song. In his confusion he accidentally chose "Wind Beneath My Wings."

"Why do we even have that song?!" Stan exclaimed, mostly to himself. He lowered his head so it would collide with the desk, once.

"So you wanna' start a TV show? For the school?" Kyle was still involved in the conversation.

"Yes, Kyle. But. I. Kyle." Cartman always said Kyle's name like it was disgusting. The worst word he ever tasted.

"I need....You." Cartman blinked his eyes, hard. He exhaled noisily and his fists clenched together briefly.

"Stan? You must mean Stan." Kyle pointed at Stan, who was currently still flustered by the cds.

"No, Kyle." Cartman spat Kyle's name out again. "I need....you. You have quite a following. It's probably because you're such a good and respectful radio host." Cartman complimented Kyle through gritted teeth.

"So you wanna' use my popularity? To help you get your TV show off the ground? Forget it Cartman. You're just going to fire me once you find some hot chick who wants to be on TV."

"Or some jock." Stan muttered as he looked through the request list. "Make Damn Sure" by Taking Back Sunday? I love that song." Stan gladly found the right cd.

"Kid, I'm right here and I'm not leaving." Kyle replied finitely to Cartman's offer. "Besides, Stan couldn't do the radio show without me."

"Hey..." Stan said with mock hurt. "I can be compliant."

"I think you mean competent." Kyle corrected Stan.

"Yeah! That!"

"Anyways Cartman. Get out." Kyle waved his hand towards the door. "You're a distraction, and not a very entertaining one."

"Burnnnnn." Stan added to Kyle's brisk goodbye to Cartman.

"Fine, but I'll be back Kyle. One day, you'll get it." Cartman clasped his hands together, loudly. "We'll see, Kyle. We'll see."

Cartman turned around and stepped out of the radio room slowly, each step purposeful and steady.

He left the room as uninvited to the hallways as he was anywhere else.

"Is it just me? Or is Cartman getting creepier every year?" Stan whispered to Kyle.

"Definitely getting creepier. Did you see the way he just, _stared_ at me?" Kyle murmured back.

"Don't worry, Ky. If he tries anything I got yo' back."

Kyle scowled. "And if you ever call me Ky again, I'll break yours."

Stan laughed nervously, as Kyle gave another shout out to another student at South Park High.

"And this next groove is "Kiss Me Thru The Phone" by Soulja Boy featuring Sammie! Dedicated to Bobby Garfield, come home Bobby! Glyneth Reynolds misses ya!"

Kyle turned his mic off again and watched Stan for a few moments.

Stan, sitting there in his radio chair, completely confused by everything but trying his hardest to stay Kyle's right hand man. Stan rarely brushed his hair, it was a mess of black clumsily placed all over his head. Stan had said it was the style nowadays, he was pretty much right. Even if Kyle could, he'd take a comb to it he didn't mind. Stan still looked perfect. He always did to Kyle.

Kyle smirked. He knew the real reason he had said no to Cartman's offer. It had nothing to do with Cartman probably firing him as soon as he found someone more marketable.

Kyle enjoyed spending his afternoons with Stan Marsh.

A little too much.

He shrugged it off, he had too much other stuff to worry about than his own "feelings".

Yet, in the back of his mind amidst the song requests and study guide memorization, he knew it was there.

That little spot reserved just for Stan Marsh and all Stan related thoughts. That little spot was covering more and more ground every day.

"Why can't I get you out of my head?"

"Huh?"

_Shit._ Kyle didn't mean to say that out loud. He panicked. "I MEANT CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD BY KYLIE MINOGUE. IT'S NEXT ON THE REQUEST LIST. I SWEAR TO GOD."

"Calm down, Kyle. Holy crap. What are you on?" Stan raised an eyebrow curiously, then proceeded to find the song.

Kyle groaned. _Great. That's an awesome plan you got there, Kyle. Freak him out. That's incredibly sexy._

Kyle continued to self-berate himself the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Welcome To The World

"I'm not gonna' play that one, Kyle."

"Come on, Stan! It's just a request! It doesn't reflect your personal taste in music at ALL." Kyle beamed at Stan. who at the moment was close to growling.

"Kyle, I can't. It's against my religion. I would go to hell, Kyle. I would go to _hell."_

"And I'd walk through hell for you." Kyle quoted a Say Anything song, one of Stan's favorite bands in an attempt to pacify him.

Stan sighed. "Why do I keep listening to you? Why?" Stan complained as he got out The Jonas Brothers CD.

The song? "Lovebug".

Stan made a variety of whining noises as the song came on.

"It's okay, Stan. It's okay." Kyle encouragingly patted Stan on the back. "We'll get through this."

"If I don't make it, Kyle. Tell Cartman I was the one who ate his cookie back in 5th grade."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATE HIS COOKIE?" Kyle had suddenly become enraged. He pushed Stan slightly away from him in shock. But never too far away. He could _never_ push Stan too far away.

"DUDE HE'S BEEN PINNING THAT ON ME FOR YEARS."

Stan smirked. "Yeah. Cartman doesn't like you. If it makes you feel any better, it's not because of the cookie."

Kyle sulked. "Thanks, Captain obvious. You think it's cause of my hair?"

Stan frowned. "That's impossible. Your hair is awesome." Stan reached over and entangled his fingers in Kyle's maroon Afro.

"Stop that." Kyle swatted Stan's fingers away. No matter how much he liked it, he couldn't be distracted from his job.

"And that was "Lovebug" by The Jonas Brothers dedicated to Anne Garrett from Steve Pent! He's burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby!" Kyle whistled once then put on "Insomnia" by Craig David.

Stan turned off Kyle's mic. "Wait. I don't get it."

Kyle rolled his eyes. Stan was cute, but sometimes he was completely helpless. "You don't listen to the Jo Bros too much do you?"

"Jo Bros? Kyle, who are you talking about? I was talking about_ The Jonas Brothers."_

It was times like this Kyle was sure he was in love with Stan Marsh.

"Kyle, you okay? You're just staring at me." Stan poked Kyle's shoulder then turned back to the radio desk and sorted through more requests and CD's.

"Sorry. I zoned." Kyle shook his head, trying to clear all his thoughts of Stan out. They were screwing with his concentration.

"Who is she?" Stan winked. "Come on, you never tell me anything."

"Alright you caught me. It's Kenny. Sorry I couldn't keep it a secret anymore." Kyle sighed longingly. "He's so delicious."

Something vicious flashed in Stan's eyes. But it was only there for a second, and to replace it was their usual innocent gleam.  
"Kenny's a ho. Play it safe, Broflovski."

The radio room's office phone rang. Kyle was closer, so he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Turn on the TV, Kyle." Cartman's voice was raspy and crooked. "Now."

Kyle placed the phone down besides its stand and turned the TV on in the radio room. He waited for the static to clear. There was a man in a gray suit, sitting behind an over-sized mahogany desk.

"Good afternoon, South Park High! This is your vice principal, Dr. Webb here to welcome you to S-Park News! The completely student run news show! Our anchors are Wendy Testaburger."

The screen cut to Wendy happily smiling, spinning in her chair once and pointing at the camera.

"I'm Wendy T and I'm here to bring the news to YOU!"

Kyle had to restrain himself from barfing.

"Eric Cartman."

The screen cut to Cartman, sipping coffee and holding the cup up in front of the camera.

"I'm Eric C. South Park High, there's nothing like it."

The vice principal chuckled. He had also acquired a pair of square glasses somewhere between Wendy and Cartman's introductions. "Last but not least, our very own radio stars-"

_No. _Kyle's heart sunk. _Goddammit no._

"Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh!"

A picture of Stan and Kyle from one of their radio show promos came up on the screen.

The picture was in black & white. Stan sat on top of the desk in the radio room with a CD halfway in his mouth and stuck in a shoulder shrug. He was wearing a blue tuxedo. Kyle had put the mics around his shoes and was performing a handstand on the floor. He was wearing short shorts and a "Cash Cash" band hoodie. The caption read "South Park High Radio: We know what we're doing."

The vice principal laughed again as the picture faded back to him at the mahogany desk. This time he was wearing a new beige baseball cap.

"So get ready South Park High! Broadcasting starts this Monday!"

The screen finally faded to black while credits rolled by with all the A/V kids names. The ending song was "Welcome To The World" by Kevin Rudolf.

"Huh. I guess Cartman wasn't lying." Was all Stan said when the show was over. "I guess we're done here, Kyle." Stan's tone was pretty accepting. "I wonder where the TV room is...."

Kyle quietly turned the TV off. He turned around to look at Stan and _really _look at Stan. Something in Kyle was a little off kilter. No more spending his afternoons with Stan in a cramped little radio room, hidden within the main office. No more side conversations when the mics were cut off. No more staring at Stan when he was too distracted.

"Stan do you really wanna' do this?"

Stan paused for a moment and looked back at Kyle. He grinned. "Do you _not_ want to do this?"

Kyle grinned back, knowing his grin was bullshit.

"Let's do this. But....one last song okay?"

Stan nodded. "Okay".

Kyle walked over to a stack of CD's and searched until he found the right one.

Kyle signaled to Stan to cut his mic back on for him. "South Park High, this is Kyle B. and if you haven't heard the news, South Park Radio is over. Kyle and Stan got PROMOTED. WHOOOO." Kyle screamed into the mic. "And this is our final song for all you lovers out there, for anyone really who's still listening to this. Which you shouldn't be. Still listening to this."

Kyle turned his mic off and slapped Stan on the back.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow, Stan M.?" Kyle said mocking the South Park News anchors habit of keeping their last name as an initial.

"Sure am, Kyle B.!" Stan chortled. "Man. To think. This is our last Friday as....radio people. We're gonna' be on TV, Kyle. TV! In two days!"

Kyle smiled at Stan's excitement as the song Kyle had chosen reached its chorus in the background of their conversation.

_"We had it all in front of us. You were the one I was in love. You were everything that's bad for me, make no apologies. I'm crushed, black and blue but you'd know I'd do it all again for you."_

Stan scoffed. "Way to play an emo song on your last day, Kyle."

_You have no idea._ Kyle kept his first reply to Stan in his head.

"Whatever. I swear to God, if Cartman does anything to piss me off I'm out." Kyle answered Stan out loud this time.

"And if you're out, I'm out." Stan's voice came from behind stacks of CD's he'd just put out.

Suddenly, the part of Kyle that had become a little off kilter fit just right.


	3. Dat New New

_"You can look all over but nope, you'll never find._

_Ah, ah like mine. Whoo! It blow yo' mind._

_You can look all over but nope, you'll never find._

_Ah, ah like mine. 'Cause I provide dat new new."_

Kyle bobbed his head as he walked to Stan's house. His iPod was blasting Kid Cudi's "Dat New New" and he felt as if he earned street cred just from listening to it.

He winked at two little girls passing by him on the sidewalk in his smug I-own-these-streets manner.

One of the girls stuck her tongue out at him.

The other gave him the finger.

"Kids these days...." Kyle mumbled. "What are they like 5?"

His iPod quickly switched to playing "Calling You" by Kat Deluna. His bones chilled as his street cred went from minimal to none at all.

"_OH. Just DO what you want, what you want, like nobody's watching!_

_YOUUUU OHHHWHOAAH, the rhythm's calling you!"_

He stuffed his hand into his jean pocket with the iPod and blindly pressed the "next" button.

He didn't recognize the beginning of the song, distorted voices. Weird noises in the background. Like a carnival gone haywire. He figured it was some screamo someone had sent him.

He shrugged and continued on his walk. He thought of lots of things. Cartman's TV scheme. Stan. His chemistry homework. Stan. If they really _would_ turn the radio room back into a janitor's closet. Stan. Kyle kicked a rock or two as the thoughts raced through him, never staying for more than second. Well, except for one thought.

"_You're so GAY and you don't even LIKE boys._

_No you don't even like, no you don't even like boys._

_Whoahhhhoooh. La. La. La._

_Bippiity bop bop da._

_Doppity dop dop day._

_You're so gay! _

_You're so gay!"_

The words of the song startled Kyle. He pulled his iPod out of his pocket and looked at the title.

"Ur So Gay" by Katy Perry.

Of course. That would be the song to play on his way to Stan's house. Kyle's life seemed pretty damn predictable.

When Kyle finally got to Stan's house he knocked on Stan's door in the rhythm of "Whatever You Like" by T.I. Ever since the radio show, they had started a game of Guess the Song whenever they went over each other's houses. It was pretty entertaining, plus it drove Stan crazy when he couldn't guess the song. He'd make this adorable faux sad face and beg Kyle for the answer like a kid begging for another piece of cake on their birthday.

"Baby, you can have whatever you like." Stan answered the door in light brown shorts that almost reached his knees and white running shoes. No shirt. Just a thick layer of sweat coated Stan's chest. His forehead was dripping too. Amazingly, his hair stayed dry.

Kyle resolved to use every bit of his mental reserve and not stare at Stan's chest. It would be hard. He would have to find something else to look at, something just as interesting.

The problem was nothing was as interesting as Stan. Especially half naked Stan.

Kyle decided to focus on a painting behind Stan's head; Stan's mom must have just bought it. It was of a thin, wiry woman. She stood in the middle of two thin, wiry little boys. One boy who looked confident and proud despite his destitute physique, the woman held the hand of. On the other side, another boy looked scared and lost. The woman seemed to deliberately keep her hand by her waist, the scared boy held his own hands clasped together.

"Isn't that the right song?" Stan asked.

Kyle ignored the question. "Dude, why are you so sweaty? And who stole your shirt?"

Stan laughed that perfect laugh of his, his chest rising up and down. Kyle bit his tongue.

_No. I will not let my mind go there. I will not be perverted. I will not be perverted._

"I was just playing Wii Tennis. The hardcore version." Stan grinned.

"You lie," Kyle started. "You were playing normal Wii Tennis and getting tired as hell. The ladies will surely be disappointed. Girls want guys who have muscles because of bar fights and punching bears, not playing video games."

"Punching bears?" Stan repeated Kyle's words inquisitively. "Get inside so I can call a mental hospital."

Kyle walked inside Stan's home. "I'm fine, Stan. Cheese just loves my lotion sometimes so my TV isn't always glue."

"Un huh. I hate it when that happens." Stan closed the door behind Kyle and jumped up the stairs to his room. "Hurry up, Kyleo. I wanna' show you somethin'."

Kyle followed and despite his previous chants of determination had shameless thoughts of Stan lying on his bed, waiting for Kyle with a rose in his hand.

When Kyle reached Stan's bedroom, Stan was in his closet.

"Hold on just a sec. I'm putting it on right now." Stan's words were filtered through the wooden door.

"Alright." Kyle sat on Stan's bed, bouncing once or twice pointlessly.

Stan stepped out of his closet wearing a lime green tuxedo with black slacks. The contrast was apparent, like the horror on Kyle's face.

"Why?" Kyle barely managed to whisper. It was the ugliest thing Kyle had ever seen and one of the most beautiful people he knew was wearing it.

Did he just think that? Stan, one of the most beautiful people he knew?

_Shit. All that poetry in AP English is getting to me. _Kyle told himself and sighed. He meant that sigh to be inside his head too, too bad it wasn't.

"You don't like it?" Stan's face drooped.

"Uh, no it's not that-"Kyle started to say but was interrupted by the sound of Stan's erupting laughter.

"I'm just kidding dude! This is my outfit for the new TV show. It's so damn ugly." Stan smirked. "I think my dad said he wore it to prom."

"Only a Marsh." Kyle said and shook his head. "Well it definitely makes you stand out."

"That's the point. I'm still trying to keep our characters from the radio show you know? The key is, Kyleo, to never give the people what they want. Only give 'em what they expect." Stan adjusted his tie and snapped.

"Now Kyleo, I'm feeling like some bull. Tell me you don't like it." Stan pointed to the tuxedo.

"Why do you keep calling me Kyleo? And what are you talking about? You're feeling like some bull? Give the people what they expect?" Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with my Stan?"

_My Stan. My Stan. My Stan. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Kyle's brain exploded into expletives. The expletives were soon washed away with regret and queasiness.

"_Your_ Stan? Awww Kyle. I had no idea. I always thought of us more like friends. Not really a mother-son thing. I could definitely imagine you in a minivan though, and taking me and the team out for pizza after a game. Yeah. That's pretty doable."

"Shut up impostor." Kyle shot back, like he wasn't the one who had just called Stan _his._ "Let's get out of here dude. Tacos, burgers or rice?"

Kyle listed off the main food groups that existed when he and Stan went to eat.

"I feel like burgers." Stan mumbled as he tried to escape his tuxedo that refused to let him out of it.

Kyle felt a minuscule pulse of jealousy.

That was Kyle Broflovski these days, jealous of a tuxedo because his best friend was stuck in it. That tuxedo had gotten further with Stan than Kyle ever had a chance at getting.

"_All you people, can't you see? Can't you see?_

_How your love's affecting our reality,_

_Every time we're down, you can make it right,_

_And that makes you larger than life."_

Kyle jumped at the sudden burst of music, especially _that _music, Backstreet Boys music.

It was blaring from Stan's cell phone on his desk behind him.

Stan picked it up, examined it for a second and set it back down. He looked disappointed.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

"Remember Amanda?"

Oh yes. Amanda.

Kyle remembered all too well.

Kyle was in the radio room, listening to "Everybody" by the Backstreet Boys. He had the volume at its highest and the radio room door shut tight.

"Everybody, rock yo' bodaaaaayyy. Everybodayyyy, rock yo' bodayyy ryyyyyyyiiight. BACKSTREET'S BACK ALRIGHT!" Kyle sang at the top of his lungs and flailed his arms around the room.

"AM I ORIGINAL?" Kyle had somehow managed to find space on the radio room's desk to stand up on. He pointed to an invisible audience near the door.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE?" Kyle spread his arms out as if he was giving someone a hug and slowly brought them back together.

"AM I SEXUAL?" Kyle did a completely inappropriate hip thrust towards the door, just in time for someone to walk in.

Kyle was frozen mid hip thrust. He waited for the stranger's reaction.

She smiled.

And then she sang.

"AM I EVERYTHING YOU NEED? YOU BETTER ROCK YO' BODAY NOW."

She walked closer to the desk Kyle was still standing on and started to shimmy.

"Come on backstreet boy, show me what you got!" She started to hip thrust herself. She was wearing a short, ruffled navy blue skirt and a pink tank top. It just made the hip thrusting seem a lot naughtier.

Her blonde hair bounced around everywhere, when she twirled and danced in front of Kyle, enticing him to continue his routine.

To this day, he never knew why he accepted the challenge.

Kyle's first move was to jump down from the desk, in front of the girl. She moved back, a little surprised. But her eyes never left Kyle.

"Whoooo! Backstreet boy got moves! I knew it!" She laughed and spun around again.

Kyle repeated her earlier shimmy, this time in her direction. They shimmied back and forth for a little while, before she started to back into him.

Unfortunately, the song ended. Even more unfortunate, Flo Rida's "Right Round" came on.

The girl turned to look at Kyle once and smirked. She started to gyrate against him, going around in circles before completely bringing herself to the floor, and bringing herself back up using Kyle's pants' legs.

She turned to face him and went down again, this time stopping at Kyle's belt and licking it.

That's right. **Licking it.**

Kyle had a total stranger licking his belt, in the school's radio room, with the door open.

She brought her body back up again, keeping her gaze on Kyle's mouth. Instead of doing the expected, she spoke.

"I'm Amanda." She was breathing heavily.

Kyle gave her the benefit of the doubt, maybe she didn't always dance on strangers? Maybe that's why she was so tired. Kyle had heard shame was pretty heavy, so heavy shame plus dirty dancing just had to be tiring.

"Can I make a request babe?" She reached across the desk and found a pen. She started to scribble down what Kyle presumed was a song title on a stray piece of paper.

She handed it to Kyle.

She started to walk out of the room; Kyle grabbed her arm to stop her, mostly out of confusion.

"Wait, didn't you wanna' make a song request? I mean, you have to use a form and all-"

She laughed. "You're super cute. No songs today, babe. I only have one request." She pointed to the piece of paper. "You look smart so you'll figure it out."

She left and Kyle was left standing in the middle of the radio room with a phone number.

The phone number of Stan's _crush._

Needless to say, after Kyle told Stan what had happened he didn't take it too well. Now he treated Amanda or "Mandy", like a two cent whore.

Amanda did try to call Stan sometimes, just to hang out. She still thought they were friends. Of course she still had no idea Stan had been interested.

Kyle wondered if Stan ever hated him for that, stealing a girl's affections away, even though Kyle had no idea Stan even knew her.

That was another reason Kyle admired Stan though, Stan never misplaced his anger. He always knew who to be angry at.

"I remember, Mandy. Dude you should give her another chance. She's totally your type. The dancing was just a spur of the moment type thing anyways. She wasn't thinking." Kyle felt like rolling his eyes. Why the hell was he defending her?

_Because Stan liked her. And what Stan wants, you want for him. _The voice in Kyle's head answered for him.

The voice was right, Kyle knew it.

"Dude she's a ho. Besides, I like someone else now." Stan said it nonchalantly, like he hadn't just called poor Mandy a ho.

"Who?" Kyle stood up from the bed, not really sure why. Nervous habit, maybe.

"Not telling." Stan simpered. "Calm it. I promise you'll approve."

"Fine." Kyle sat back down on the bed.

"Why are you sitting down? I thought we were gonna' go get burgers?" Stan walked back into the closet and the sound of his clothes ruffling around filled the room.

"Of course, Sir Stan. Shall I escort you down the steps and into your limo?" Kyle put on his best British butler accent.

"You're such a douchenozzle, Kyle."

"That's not what your sister said last night, assface." Kyle retorted.

A few seconds passed and Kyle's curiosity piqued.

"Seriously, how is your sister?"


End file.
